


Rule #4: Don't give rides to strangers (unless they're bleeding in your back seat)

by beggsyboo



Series: Rules were meant to be broken [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity finds Oliver in the backseat, Felicity joins the team, Oliver nearly dies, Walter Steele is missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity learned to follow the rules. Maybe it was because of her previous rebellious activities but by following the rules, she realized that she wouldn’t be hurt again. In walks Oliver Queen and she soon finds that rules should be adjusted if not completely broken.





	Rule #4: Don't give rides to strangers (unless they're bleeding in your back seat)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> Feel free to comment.

_I ran out of sports bottles. Well, that’s original. What’s not original is embarrassing myself by saying I’ve noticed. Seriously, why can’t you stop babbling when Oliver is around? Oh well, time to go home to mint chocolate chip ice cream._

Felicity unlocked the door to her mini cooper and put the keys in the ignition when she heard a grunt. She looked behind her and gasped when she saw a lump of green leather.

_Is that Oliver? Oh my god I knew he was the vigilant. I’d notice that smell anywhere._

“Oliver?” she asked.

“Wait, how did you know?” he choked out.

“Oh, you’re bleeding,” she said in shock.

“Thanks for stating the obvious. I need you to take me to this address.”

He told her the address to the foundry.

“Shouldn’t I take you to the hospital?” she started driving from the lot.

_What the hell are you doing, Felicity? This is aiding a criminal. Granted, a really good looking criminal that smells like the perfect combination of pine, leather, and sweat but still criminal._

“No, I can’t go to the hospital. Just take me there and my partner will know what to do,” he spoke before slumping onto the seat.

“Oliver, Oliver…oh, no I have a vigilante passed out in my back seat,” Felicity noted nervously.

_I can’t believe I am doing this. I can’t believe I am doing this._

Felicity continued to break numerous traffic violations while driving to the Glades, a very unsafe area of Starling which she lived in herself.

_Please wake up in the next five minutes._

She poked him to get him to wake and tried to move him but he was too heavy for her. She quickly looked at the lock and hacked it, rushing down the stairs to the dark and damp basement. There she saw a large dark skinned man that even dwarfed Oliver in size.

“Umm, could you help me? He is really heavy,” she said to a very surprised Mr. Diggle.

They moved Oliver to the med table in the basement and began searching for his injuries.

“He was shot in the shoulder. Almost nicked an artery but he’s lost a lot of blood,” Diggle spoke as he assessed the problem, “go over to that cabinet and get me a needle, thread, multiple gauze pads and hurry.”

Felicity moved as quickly as she could in her panda flats but it didn’t stop Oliver from going into cardiac arrest due to the loss of blood. Diggle moved to get the defibrillator but it wouldn’t work.

“What’s going on?” Felicity asked.

“It won’t charge,” as he tried again.

“Wait, I can hear something. It’s probably some wiring.”

Felicity quickly searched the machine and found the problem. Once fixed, Diggle started again and was able to restart Oliver’s heart and continue stitching his shoulder. As he laid on the table, Diggle looked at Felicity holding Oliver’s hand.

_Please don’t die. I…just please don’t die._

“He won’t die,” Diggle interrupted her thoughts.

“Did I say that out loud?” Felicity responded.

He nodded.

“Sometimes, I do that.”

“So, did you know before?”

Felicity paused before speaking, “Yes and no. It just seemed too big of a coincidence that he showed up around the time that Oliver came back. And the arrow and the strange requests that seemed to correlate to the different people. I just wasn’t sure until tonight.”

_Is he a good person? Why does he do this?_

Diggle sensed her uncertainty, “He’s a good person. He has a reason for all this. I wouldn’t work with him if I didn’t think he was trying to do some good.”

_Did I speak out loud again? No, I didn’t._

Oliver began to stir and Felicity pushed him back down.

“You need to rest,” she slightly shouted at him.

“Felicity…you’re still here?” he asked.

“She saved your life,” Diggle huffed at his tone.

“Well, I didn’t die…cool,” Oliver responded sarcastically.

_Seriously? That’s what he says after nearly dying in a damp, dark hole._

“It’s not that bad down here,” Oliver spoke.

_Damn it._

“That’s not the point. What happened? Why were you shot?” asked Felicity being louder than normal.

“It was my mother. Remember, that journal you gave me. Well, it contains a list. I have the matching journal that I found on my father when he died,” he responded to her question.

“I thought your father drowned.”

“Not exactly. We made it to the life raft but our supplies were low and he shot himself so I could survive.”

_Wow._

She barely contained her gasp and raised her hand to his arm.

“He told me to right his wrongs and that is what I’ve been doing,” Oliver said, his eyes pleading for her to understand.

“Okay but you need to work on that system over there because it is just sad,” Felicity told them, pointing at their computers.

 _Like from the 80’s and not the good part_.

“Wait, he tells you all this stuff and you comment on the computers we’re using,” asked a very stunned Diggle.

“Does that mean you will help us?”

“I want to find Walter. He was always good to me and if helping you helps him, I’m in and might save you from needing a faulty defibrillator again.”

_Oh, I hope you know what you are doing._

Felicity glanced at him before walking towards the computers after she felt his hand brush her arm.

“Thank you, Felicity.”

_Don’t fall in love with Oliver Queen. Don’t fall in love with Oliver Queen._


End file.
